Marvel Card Game
The Marvel Card Game is a card game featuring characters from the Marvel universe. Playing Guide The game is played with a deck of cards, the index of which is listed below. To battle, a dice is rolled to attack, taking turns based on who has the lower HP. The number is multiplied by 10 and that is deducted from the total HP, e.g. rolling a 5 will cause 50 points of damage. The 'superpower' stat can be activated at any time to earn a buff in the round, though it can only be used once per card. Cards Superheroes Set *001 - Spider-Man *002 - Captain America *003 - Iron Man *004 - Scarlet Witch *005 - Wolverine *006 - Storm *007 - Jubilee *008 - Professor X *009 - Mr. Fantastic *010 - Invisible Woman *011 - Thing *012 - Human Torch *013 - Nico Minoru *014 - Karolina Dean *015 - Molly Hayes *016 - Chase Stein *017 - Victor Mancha *018 - Gertrude Yorkes *019 - Old Lace *020 - Hulk *021 - Doctor Strange *022 - Silver Surfer *023 - Namor *024 - Cable *025 - Deadpool *026 - Venom *027 - Doctor Doom *028 - Ultron *029 - Loki *030 - Magneto *031 - Cyclops *032 - Banshee *033 - Nightcrawler *034 - Rogue *035 - Gambit *036 - Dazzler *037 - Quicksilver *038 - She-Hulk *039 - Hellcat *040 - Spider-Woman *041 - Black Cat *042 - Hawkeye *043 - War Machine *044 - Captain Marvel *045 - Ms. Marvel *046 - Jim Hammond *047 - Shadowcat *048 - Wolverine (DOFP) *049 - Rachel Summers *050 - Phoenix *051 - Mystique *052 - Destiny *053 - Sentinel *054 - Adamant *055 - Punisher *056 - Daredevil *057 - Elektra *058 - Wiccan *059 - Hulkling *060 - Kate Bishop *061 - Star-Lord *062 - Gamora *063 - Rocket Raccoon *064 - Groot *065 - Drax *066 - Cosmo *067 - Mantis *068 - Thanos *069 - Death *070 - Eternity *ITM001 - Symbiote *ITM002 - Soul Gem *ITM003 - Power Gem *ITM004 - Time Gem *ITM005 - Reality Gem *ITM006 - Space Gem *ITM007 - Mind Gem *TMUP001 - Avengers *TMUP002 - X-Men *TMUP003 - Fantastic Four *TMUP004 - Runaways *TMUP005 - Defenders *TMUP006- Gaurdians of the Galaxy *EVNT001 - Days Of Future Past *GUIDEBOOK - Marvel Card Game: Superheroes Spider-Verse Set *071 - Spider-Man *072 - Superior Spider-Man *073 - Spider-Woman *074 - Scarlet Spider *075 - Venom *076 - Adamant *077 - Ditko Spider-Man *078 - Andru Spider-Man *079 - McFarland Spider-Man *080 - Spider-Man 2099 *081 - Zombie Spider-Man *082 - Spider-Girl *083 - Spider-Ham *084 - Spider-Man Noir *085 - Spider-Gwen *086 - Spider-Man India *087 - Manga Spider-Man *088 - Supaidaman *089 - Symbiote Spider-Man *090 - Captain Universe Spider-Man *091 - Bombastic Bag-Man *092 - Iron Spider *ITM008 - Web Shooters *ITM009 - Symbiote *EVNT002 - Spider-Verse (Comic) *EVNT003 - Spider-Verse - The Gathering Of The Spider-Army *EVNT004 - Spider-Verse - The Final Battle *GUIDEBOOK - Marvel Card Game: Spider-Verse Fanon Set * 102 - Adamant * 103 - Admixture * 104 - DeathSurge * 105 - Titus * 106 - Black Pheonix Category:Irockz707 Category:Games